


Pucker Up

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Hance - Freeform, Kissy Drabble, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Roommates, Sweet, leg day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “Never have I ever been kissed!”The room grew deathly quiet. Lance stared, his jaw slack. And Hunk remained still with his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Then finally, Lance broke the silence.“Seriously?"





	Pucker Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incognito4713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/gifts).



> Originally posted [on tumblr](https://bleucheesy.tumblr.com/post/165621868659/pucker-up-lance-to-hunk-when-he-finds-out-hunk). A kissy request from @puppybek. _"pucker up" Lance to hunk when he finds out Hunk has never been kissed before_.
> 
> I just felt the need to share this on ao3, too.  
> Please enjoy!

The hour or so between curfew and lights out was always the most boring. Sure, they  _could_  be doing homework or studying up, but…wasn’t that what their classes were for? So Lance, in his infinite wisdom and creativity, had proposed a little game.

Now, Never Have I Ever, is a lot more fun when played with something other than paper cups of pilfered juice from the cafeteria and  _just_  your roommate, but they made do.

“Never have I ever…” Hunk began, furrowing his brow as he thought. “Uh…failed a simulation as a pilot?” he offered weakly with a little shrug.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Lance pouted,crossing his arms over his chest. “That’s like if I said I never failed as an engineer.”

“Well, I can’t think of any good ones,” Hunk replied. They’d been playing for forty-five minutes and pickings were quickly becoming slim.

“Fine, fine.” Lance downed his juice and, as Hunk poured him another ‘shot,’ he pondered what he should ask. Then a devious little grin made its way onto his face. “Okay,” he practically purred. “Never have I ever done someone else’s homework in exchange for their helping at dinner.”

Hunk’s thick brows shot up and then he frowned. “Not cool, man.” He drank his juice, barely swallowing before he countered, “Never have I ever almost caught my kitchen on fire trying to make _pasteles_  and then lied and said it was the cat.”

Lance gaped, his eyes going wide. “I told you that in confidence!” He placed a hand over his heart. “Never have I ever had to request a new school uniform because I bent over and ripped the seat of my pants!”

“Dude!” Hunk opened his mouth and then paused, chewing on his lower lip. “Never have I ever, uh,” he wavered, trying to think of something,  _anything_. And then, he said it, the tips of his ears turning bright red as the words slipped out of his mouth. “Never have I ever been kissed!”

The room grew deathly quiet. Lance stared, his jaw slack. And Hunk remained still with his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Then finally, Lance broke the silence.

“Seriously?” he asked, voice soft, no hint of teasing in his tone.

“You know what? Never mind. Let’s, uh, play something else.” Hunk was looking everywhere but at Lance.

“You really haven’t?” Lance moved closer so he was sitting beside Hunk on his bed.

“It’s not like I didn’t want to or anything, I just…” He shrugged. “The opportunity never really presented itself.” He cleared his throat and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “So, let’s just play another game or something.”

Lance brought a finger to his chin, giving it a few taps before he made up his mind. “All right then.” He faced Hunk fully. “Pucker up.”

“Okay, I think I have Intergalactic Battleship, if you-” but he paused, turning toward Lance and blinking. “What?”

“It’s happening,” Lance said. “Your first kiss. Right here. Right now.”

“Lance-”

“That is…” Lance’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. “…if you don’t mind it being me…”

Hunk swallowed before rubbing his palms on the front of his pants. “No, I don’t mind.” He glanced over at him. “Do you?”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I did.” Lance scooched closer and leaned his head on Hunk’s shoulder. “So, whaddya say, big guy?”

He nodded his consent and then, a second later, Lance’s face was impossibly close. So close that Hunk could smell the delightful aroma of his conditioner and count the freckles on his nose, even in the dim light of their shared dorm.

The kiss was short, chaste, and sweet. And when Lance pulled back, his dark eyes hooded, Hunk almost reached out for him, wanting more.

“So, how was that?” Lance asked and Hunk bobbed his head, his eyelids fluttering. “That good?” Lance teased.

“It was really nice,” he agreed.

“Good.” Lance stood up and walked back over to his chair. “So, you said something about Battleship?” he reminded and Hunk smiled, immediately going over to his closet to find the board game.

When he returned, Lance was hiding their bottle of juice and putting their cups away.

“Hey,” Hunk said, catching his attention. “Aren’t you going to drink that?” He gestured toward Lance’s cup, still full.

At that, the other’s cheeks tinted, but he answered coolly, “If I recall, I was the one doing the kissing just now.” He ducked his head as his blush spread to his ears. “And I believe you said, ‘ _been kissed_ ,’ so…” he trailed off, his gaze dropping to the floor.

Oh.  

Hunk set the box down and stepped closer. “Do you, uh…” He swallowed thickly. “Do you want me to return the favor, then?”

Lance looked up at him, trying to hold back a shy smile. “Only if you want to.”

Hunk reached out and cupped his cheek, brushing a thumb along his soft skin. “I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> This actually ended up more romantic than I’d originally planned. #sorrynotsorry I do love me some #leg day~ (even if one of them is technically an arm now)


End file.
